Entertaining Edith 2
by disastermovieguy
Summary: My first fanfic on Despicable Me! So go easy on me. This story is just about Edith annoying her sisters and also acting weird and stuff! WARNING: Lots of randomness! and funny-ness! Enjoy!


**Entertaining edith 2 !**

**Hey guys, it is I ! disaster movie guy! This is my first fanfic story for despicable me. Please let me know what you think. Don't leave me hanging like a fish without water.**

**Or even leave me hanging off a rope about to fall and die! Anyways, I read a certain fanfic called entertaining edith and so I got inspired to write my own entertaining edith…and added that 2, so basically about edith being funny and annoying.**

**Longer chapter and more randomness! **

**Enjoy! : )**

Um, I don't know if this is a disclaimer or not, I did come up with my own randomness ideas, but I feel I am stealing on the similar- larity of the published fanfic called Entertaining Edith made by Lacrymosa243.

So, just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing.

( Just in case ) : )

….0.…0.…0.…0.…..0.…

Just another good old fashion day at that rather creepy looking house. It used to be the owner of a certain villain but he pretty much changed. Thanks to three certain girls Gru has adopted.

That's the villains name by the way. Gru!

Odd name.

Anyway, inside their room of the three girls. Oop! Wait! I Should say their names first. Heh, almost forgot.

Their names are Edith ( She's my favorite ;) ….Margo and Agne!

Their they are in their room in that creepy looking house.

Margo was reading a book called Big Nate strikes again.

( I like that book by the way. )

She is on the floor reading, her feet up and moving back and forth a bit while smiling and reading at the opened book laying on the floor. She had her hands on her cheeks, looking down at the wonderful book.

Agne was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

And Edith….**….hey, where's Edith? Edith! EEEDITH!

Oh, well. She'll come back. I hope.

( Me starting to look worried because she is not showing up due to three possible reasons )

1. Either she is walking alone in the sidewalk doing nothing at all except walking, which may seem completely pointless but only for exercise purposes.

2. She is calling a tow truck to tow her some candy to her.

3. Or she could be bothering Agnes in the bathroom.

I prefer the third. What do you think?

Suddenly, the door busted open and out came Edith in her black ninja costume thingie. That one she wore during Agnes birthday in Despicable Me 2 ( Sequel Movie)

Edith did a ninja like kick pose.

Edith: "Hee-yah!"

( Also imagine a cute pose with that was well. )

Edith looked around and found Margo on the floor reading a book.

Edith went over to her, rather sneaky.

Edith: "Hello. Margo." She said with a zombie like voice.

Margo: "Oh, hello Edith."

Edith started down at her.

Edith: "What are you doing?"

Margo: "Reading."

Edith: "Reading what?"

Margo: "Something."

Edith: "A book called something! I always wanted to read that book!"

Margo however didn't pay much attention.

Edith suddenly ran in circles which flapping her arms like a bird.

Edith: "I'm a bird who can't fly! I'm a bird who can't fly!" She said with a rather song-y voice.

Edith stopped and went to Margo.

Edith: "What are you doing?"

Margo: "Uh, I'm reading."

Edith: "I knew that."

Margo: "Then why did you ask?"

Edith: "Because I can! OOOOOOOH!"

Margo rolled her eyes.

Edith: "He-yah!"

She did another kick cute ninja pose.

She then got out a small thin plastic word out of her costume.

She pointed it at Margo who is not paying attention at all. I wonder why.

Edith: "Beware of the wrath of the small plastic sword!"

Margo: "What?"

Edith: "I didn't do anything!"

Margo: "What are you talking about?"

Edith: "I don't know. What am I talking about?"

Margo was a bit confused but snapped it off and decided to just keep on reading. That is until Edith started to say something else.

( She still had that sword by the way. )

Edith: "I'm hungry."

Margo: "That's interesting."

Edith: "No, really. I'm hungry!"

Margo: "What do you want to eat?"

Edith: "Nothing."

Margo: "Interesting food type"

Edith: "Very."

Margo: "Where is it produced?"

Edith: "Nowhere."

Margo: "Obviously."

Edith: "Very."

Margo: "Very."

Edith: "Very

Margo: "Very."

Edith: "Very."

Margo: "Would you STOP it!"

Edith: "Ha-yah!"

She did another cute ninja pose.

Edith: "Beware of me everyone! I may be cute, but I am always on top of the game!"

Edith: "By the way, That Nate kid had spiky weird hair."

Margo: "Yes, I noticed."

Edith: "Why is that?"

Margo: "I don't know. That's how the author made him."

Edith: "I want his hair."

Margo: "Um, you can't."

Edith: "Give me 10 reasons."

Margo: "I'll give you 4."

Edith: " Three."

Margo: "Good enough."

Edith: "Go then."

Margo: "One, your hair looked fine that way it is and…"

Edith: 'Wait, really?"

Margo: "Um, yeah!"

Edith: "Alright, I change my mind."

Margo: "But, you didn't let me explain the other reasons."

Edith: "Alright, go ahead."

Margo: "Ok, well and second…"

Edith: "I heard enough."

Margo: "Huh?"

Edith: "Keep reading."

Margo: "But-"

Suddenly, Edith snatched the book and started running , along with Margo chasing after her demanding to give the book back.

Eventually, Edith and Margo got a bit tired so Margo stopped running and lay on the floor panting and Edith stopped running and gave the book back to Margo. Margo said thanks but also growled at her.

Edith smiled and darted towards the door but then Agne came out .

Agne: "Hello. Edith."

Edith: "Hello, you brush your teeth?"

Agne: "Yes I did. Three times!". She said with a excited face.

Edith just stared at her.

Edith: "You just wasted Titanium Dioxide."

Agne's smiled faded and looked down on the floor a bit sadly.

Agne: "Oh, um well…."

Edith: "Twice!"

Agne was on the brink of crying. Actually, she IS crying, softly though.

Edith: "I'm VERY disappointed in you."

Agne: "I'm very sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

Edith: "Good."

She turned around and started walking off.

But then she Agne spoke up and Edith stopped to face her.

( Agne stopped crying and looked now confused.)

Agne: "Um, what's Titanium Dioxide?"

Edith: "I don't know. I think its where Titans go to a park called Dioxide. Like dorney park!"

Agne: "I love dorney park!"

Edith: "Me too!"

Agne: "Were similar ! Yay!"

Edith: "Uh, no were not. I am older, I have a ninja costume. You are younger and have black hair. See the difference."

Agne: "Were both girls."

Edith: "Your right!"

Agne: "I am?"

Edith looked a bit confused.

Edith: "Um, YES! DUH!"

Agne went to her bed.

Edith went to Margo.

Edith: "Why do you have glasses?"

Margo gave a annoyed look.

Margo Thoughts: "_Here we go again…."_

**Well, that's it! I could make a second chapter to this probably. Anyway, review?"**


End file.
